Kyofu
Kyofu was the Onisu of Fear and the Nightmare of the Crab Clan. Sin Kyofu was possibly the most powerful Onisu, second only to Hakai. Four Winds, p. 80 Along with Kanashimi and Yokubo, Kyofu represented a powerful force of corruption, the physical manifestation of one of the Three Sins that gave rise to the universe. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 94 Kyoso no Oni When Daigotsu rose to power in the Shadowlands, he demanded that all denizens of the Shadowlands bow to his rule or be considered an enemy. Kyoso no Oni openly defied him, but underestimated Daigotsu's Onisu. Wielding the power of Kyofu Daigotsu slew Kyoso and sent her screaming back to Jigoku. Specter of Yesterday:Imperial Histories, by Rich Wulf Carpenter Wall Falls Kyofu was present when Daigotsu's forces claimed a portion of the Kaiu Kabe and personally slew the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuroda during the Carpenter Wall Falls in 1159. The Truest Test, by Shawn Carman Fall of Otosan Uchi Daigotsu later engineered the Fall of Otosan Uchi with the majority of his forces, and appointed Kyofu to command the dark forces who would defend the newly conquested part of the Kaiu Wall. Battle In Otosan Uchi: Prologue In the aftermath of the destruction of Otosan Uchi Kyofu was defeated by a Nezumi warrior, Yoee'trr, which left it eternally furious. Nightmares, Part II, by Shawn Carman Kyofu merged with Hida Kuroda When Daigotsu summoned Kyofu he used a physical host to place the demon's spirit within, the body of Kuroda. Omoni built the carapace of Kyofu onto the body of resurrected Crab Clan Champion and current Shadowlands general Hida Kuroda. Its resurrection from Yume-do made Kyofu unique compared to the other Onisu. Kyofu was stronger, more brutal, and more cunning than ever. Four Winds, p. 50 The Battle for the Last Tower When the Sixth Tower was retaken by the Kuni and the Baraunghar, only one tower remained under control of the Shadowlands, the Fifth Tower. In the assault on the last tower Hida Kuon faced Kuroda possessed by the onisu Kyofu while trying to retake it. A magic ritual was begun by Hida Rohiteki, Kuni Kiyoshi and other Kuni shugenja, calling upon Osano-Wo's aid causing jade to rain upon the tower. Kuon used the Celestial Sword of the Crab, Yuruginai, for his first time and attacked Kuroda galvanized by rage. Kuroda called forth the Ninth Kami's protection and the jade rain was stopped and all the area was darkened. Nearly defeated, for a moment Kuon felt he would give in to despair. The Crab advisors stepped in, inspired by Kuon's example, and they stood together, because they were The Crab. They followed Kuon in his charge and Kuroda was forced to flee. Brotherhood, by Rich Wulf The Crab won the Battle for the Last Tower, but the tower was completely tainted and the Crab did not seize it. Clan Letter to the Crab #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) The tower was irrevocably lost to the Shadowlands and it was renamed the Tower of Fear. Kaiu Umasu ordered the wall to be torn down around it, and moved farther back so as to avoid that section entirely. Clan Letter to the Crab #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Kyofu loses control of Kuroda In 1159 Emma-O, the Fortune of Death and ruler of Meido, wanted more power to avoid more intruders or threats to its rulership. He came to the Mortal Realm and met Kyofu in a Crab village that the onisu was devastating. Since the undead Crab Champion had been combined with the Onisu of Fear, it was Kyofu who held dominion over their shared corporeal form, frequently succumbed to rage and violence. The Fortune used his power to alter the balance of power within the Crab's soul, and Hida Kuroda retook the control of his corpse over the onisu's will. None, not even Daigotsu, would tell what had been done unless Kuroda revealed himself. Emma-O gave him a netsuke, the Emma-O's Amulet, a nemuranai that would conscript to Meido all the souls of those Kuroda kill, regardless of their destiny. The power of Emma-O could be greatly empowered with all the souls the undead could send to his realm. The amulet was abandoned by the Crab after the Fortune left, and shortly after was retrieved by Akodo Tadenori. Divine Guidance (Imperial Herald v2 #8), by Shawn Carman Four Winds March In 1160 the Four Winds made their way to the City of the Lost and inside the Temple of the Ninth Kami to face Daigotsu, Kyofu was beside the Dark Lord together with Yokubo, Hakai and Muchitsujo. They fought the Winds until the Toturi Naseru fostered doubts on Fu Leng about Daigotsu, the Onisu faded, and Kyofu retreated. Fight For Tomorrow, Part X Third Rise of Iuchiban When in 1165 Daigotsu was defeated by Iuchiban in the City of the Lost, Kyofu rescued him saving his life, and escaped flying on an onikage. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman The Ogres joined Iuchiban, but the mad tattooed Kokujin joined Kyofu. Ogre Warriors (Diamond flavor) Hiruma Castle When Daigotsu knew Shiro Hiruma would fall upon Iuchiban's forces, he ordered Kyofu to aid the defenders. Rising Terror (Reign of Blood flavor) The Onisu and Kokujin attacked the bloodspeaker army that was besieging the Hiruma Castle, saving the day for the Crab Clan. Kyofu let it be known that Daigotsu offered a truce with the Crab so that they could focus on Iuchiban. Kyofu gifted Hiruma Todori with a map to the current hiding place of Tsuburu no Oni. The Oni Lord had changed his loyalty towards Iuchiban and the Onisu actively worked against the bloodspeaker. Blood Dawn, Part II: Son of Stone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Emma-O asked him why he had aided Daigotsu. The Face of Fear (Diamond flavor) Daigotsu's Journey In order to defeat Iuchiban, Daigotsu had to leave Rokugan. He ordered Kyofu to kill Shahai if he would not return from the journey Seasoned Cavalry (Hidden City flavor) in the Burning Sands. Blood Dawn, Part XI: The Tale of the Khadi and the Emperor's Brother, by Rich Wulf Time of Demons The Bear's Return In 1167 Daigotsu Soetsu, the Lost emissary, told Hida Kisada that the Dark Lord was able to restore Kuroda, if Kisada accepted to help the Lost against the Shadowlands demons. Blackened Claws, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Daigotsu knew the onisu hid something from him, and he guessed that Kyofu did not lose the hope to modify his situation. Gathering Darkness, by Shawn Carman Rejoining the Crab In 1168 during the Time of Demons an oni attack to the Wall put in risk the life of Kuon's son, Ichiro. Kyofu arrived on time to save the life of his nephew. Kyofu no longer looked like the Onisu, he was handsome, though his flesh was strangely discolored. Since his will overcame the demon's, his body had come to look more as it did before his death. He was taken prisoner and requested an audience with Kuon. Kyofu asked to be given command of the Damned so that he could lead a force against the oni. After his intentions were verified by Omen, the Oracle of Jade, Kyofu would command the tainted crab in the Kyofu's Last March. Souls of Steel, Part Two, by Brian Yoon Kettei Kyofu was given Kettei to wield in the battles. Kuni Daigo pledged to bring the sword back to the Crab upon Kuroda's death. Last March He prepared the tainted Crab as a large, single unit, and prepared them at Hida lands. One of the former Shogun's Advisors, Hida Otoya, was sent to support him. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Death In 1169 Kyofu was killed by Kyoso no Oni during the assault upon the oni's army which was fighting the Lost, the Battle at the Wall of Bones. Daigo was one of three survivors to return to Crab lands, bearing the blade he had pledged to return. Oaths, by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske See also * Kyofu/Meta External Links * Kyofu (Fall of Otosan Uchi) * Kyofu Exp (Drums of War) * The Four Winds, p. 80 Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Onisu